Perkunas of GorkaMorka
by Vladimier Norton
Summary: Perkunas, Sergeant in the Imperial Guard, forced to survive on the worst of xenos planets. GorkaMorka. Can he survive to live another day? Or will he die, never to be remembered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wake Up

"Oh...my head" Perkunas said to himself as he woke up from being passed out.

"What...What happened?" He asked aloud as he got up. Pekunas scanned his area, trying to gain his surroundings.

"The inside of a shipping container...how did I get here?' He asked as he felt a pain on him arm.

"Gah, damn that stings" He said as he saw the blood trickle from his arm.

"Was I in battle?" He asked as he applied pressure to the arm. Walking towards the door of the container, he wondered why he was having a hard time remembering the recent events.

"I remember joining the guard to fight for the Emperor, then...what?" He thought as he reached the door. Taking his hands, he pushed on the door.

"Damn things blocked by something. Maybe the walls have no blockage. Need to make a hole though" He thought as he began to look for a weapon. In the corner of his eyes, Perkunas saw a Plasma Gun. Walking towards the weapon, he stumbled as he fell down.

Crap, this is hard" He groaned as he got back up, and walked to the weapon. Once at the weapon, Perkunas picked up the plasma gun, and did a quick check.

"Not the best condition...but a tech priest can fix it once I am out of here" He said as he aimed the weapon at a wall.

"Please let this work" He prayed as he closed his eyes, pulled the trigger, and expected the worse. As he pulled the trigger, the weapon's coils began to glow blue and charge. Within seconds, a blue ball of energy shot out of the weapon and towards the wall. The ball of energy instantly melted a hole in the thin walls of the container. When Perkunas opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Emperor" He said as he moved the weapon to his back, and walked out of the hole. It was then that Perkunas realized what happened. In a wave, images of the last couple of days rushed into his head. Perkunas, fell to the ground, panting.

"The ship...taking damage...people screaming...hide in container...must live" Perkunas stuttered as the images ended. Perkunas breathed hard as he struggled to get up.

"The ship...must of crashed." Perkunas thought as he looked around.

"HELLO...ANYONE ALIVE!" He screamed, hearing his echo as he did. There was no response.

"I must be the only one" HE thought as he spied a light. Walking toward said light, he covered his eyes as he got closer. The ash sands flooding into the ships hulk. As he walked out, Perkunas shielded his eyes. The light from the twin suns blinded him.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he viewed the endless ash wastes. Taking his sergeants cap and a rag, Perkunas fashioned a sunhat. When he walked out, the heat of the suns hit him.  
"Where in the Imperium am I?" He thought. Little did Perkunas know, he was nowhere near imperial space. Instead, he was on a planet that few had ever visited. He was on the Xenos planet of GorkaMorka.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ash Wastes

Perkunas walked through the ash wastes, wondering how he would survive.

"This is a desert. There has to be water somewhere" He thought as he lugged his plasma gun.

"The human body can only last 3 days without water. Less in worse conditions" Perkunas reminded himself as he began quoting pages from the Uplifter Primer. Not the best way to pass the time, but it was the only thing Perkunas could think of to keep his mind off the heat.

"All weapons issued to the Emperor's Imperial Guard are the best weapons man is able to create. Pity the xenos, for they cannot compare to Humanities weapons" Perkunas said to himself as he kept walking. Reaching for his canteen, he began to sip what little of water remained.

"Have to keep moving. Movement is life" He thought to himself as he kept walking. In the distance, Perkunas spied a rock formation. Instantly, he ran to the formation, hoping for some cooling shade. As he ran, he began to remove some dead weight from his body. First his helmet he held on his lower back, then his grenades, and eventually his bandolier of lasgun charge cells. He dived into the shade, cooling himself.

"Oh Emperor, such cooling shade." He said as he began to remove his flak armor and unbutton his uniform shirt.

"Ahhhh, that feels good" He thought as he rested. Unbeknownst to Perkunas, he was being watched by a Nob.

* * *

"OY BOSS, SEES ANYFING?" A boy asked, hopping to kill some gits with his new shoota. The Nob smiled.

"ME SEES AH STUPPID DIGGA OVA TER. MIHT AVE SOM BITS" The nob answered as he threw his binokulars onto the floor of his buggy. The boy smiled, and began loading a magazine into his shoota. The nob raised his choppa, and screamed.

"WAAAAGH!".

* * *

Perkunas rested for only a second before he began to feel a rumble in the ground.

"A search party?' He thought as he got up. Taking his old binoculars out, he began to scan the horizon. As he did, he saw what looked like a off road vehicle head towards him.

"That looks like a strange truck" He thought as the Buggy came closer. As it did, Perkunas realized that the truck was a ork buggy.

"Greenskins" Perkunas said with fear. Instantly, he began to place his flak armor back on. Taking his plasma gun, Perkunas took cover behind a rock. As he did, he heard the unified screams of the orks.

"Emperor, let my aim be true, and may my weapon not malfunction" He prayed before aiming the plasma gun at the ork. With a pull of the trigger, the weapon lit up with a blue light. Seconds later, a blue bolt flew towards the buggy. To the orks surprise, the blue bolt killed the gunner.

"OY, DIS DIGGA SHOOTTING LUCKY SHOTS" A ork screamed as he moved the dead ork away so that he could use the eavy shoota.

"KEP SHOOTING BOYS!" The nob screamed as he himself fired with his slugga.

Perkunas aimed another shot, hitting a random ork in the head.

"Emperor, may my shots be true, my hits deadly, and my armor sturdy." He kept saying after each shot. With another shot, he was able to shoot out a tire, causing the buggy to flip.

The Nob and his boys where caught off guard as the buggy flipped into the air. With a thud, the vehicle crashed just a few feet in front of Perkunas. Suddenly the vehicle was lifted up, and thrown to its side. With a loud scream, the boys screamed "WAAAAGH!", and charged Perkunas with their choppas ready. Perkunas lined up a shot, and prepared to fire. However, the second he pulled the trigger, the plasma gun just fizzled.

"Nononono"Perkunas begged as he used the plasma gun to block a attack from a ork. Stepping back, Perkunas pulled out modified Catachan Fang knife. It was a gift from a friend.

"Come at me greenskins" Perkunas taunted as he held the knife in front of him. The Nob just laughed.

"UPID UMMIE DINKS HIS CHOPPA MORE CHOPPA THEN MY CHOPPA" The Nob laughed as he jumped to tackle Perkunas. The nob brought his choppa down with the intent to chop a limb off of Perkunas. The nob missed, however, allowing Perkunas to use the time the ork was recovering to slash at the Nob's eyes. With a quick slash, Perkunas was able to slash the right eye of the ork. The Nob stumbled back.

"AHH, DIS DIGGA WONT A FIGHT EH DERTY EH?" The Nob said, seeing a stone on the ground.

"WELL DATS UST GOOD. I LIKE DERTY" The Nob said as he threw the rock at Perkunas. Perkunas did not expect the rock, and was hit hard by the projectile. Knocked out, Perkunas' body fell limbless as the orks screamed another WAAAGH.

"NOW DEN, WHERE IS DAT BLASTA" The Nob said as he looked at his boys.

"HER ET IS BOSS" A boy said, showing the plasma gun to the Nob. The Nob ripped the gun from the boy's hands, and looked at it.

"HMM...NOT ORKY ENOFF. STILL, MIGHT BE OOD IDEA TO TEST DIS BLASTA" The Nob said as he aimed the weapon as a rock. Pulling the trigger, the plasma gun lit up with life. Seconds later, the coils began to glow blue.

"YES...YES...SHOOT YA PIECE OF SCRAP" The Nob demanded. Instantly the plasma gun blew up, taking one of the Nob's hands off.

"AHHH..." The Nob screamed.

"DAT FING SCORCHED ME HAND OFF" The Nob yelled as he looked at his wounds. He then looked at Perkunas.

"BOYS, I GOTS AN IDEA...SLAVA!" The nob ordered. One of the boys came forward.

"YA BOSS?" The Slava asked, waiting for an order.

"GET DIS HERE GIT INTO SOM CHAINS...DA PITS MIGH BUY UH TO PAY FO MA PAIN BOY BILLS" The Nob said as he checked his stub of a arm.

"YA BOSS" The slava said as he took some chains and chained the knocked out Perkunas.

"BOYS...GET DAT BUGGY WORKING. WES HEADING TO MEKTOWN" The nob ordered. Again, the orks screamed.

In Perkunas' mind, images of battle were seen.

* * *

"SERGEANT!" A Vox trooper yelled as he fired his lasgun.

"What is it?" Perkunas ordered as he killed a firewarrior with his laspistol.

"Command wants us to fall back to the ship. This sector is due for artillery bombardment" The trooper said as he loaded a energy clip into the lasgun. Perkunas touched his com bead.

"You heard him men, we are leaving this rock. Fall back to the Chimera." Perkunas ordered.

"SIR...I disagree" A soldier next to Perkunas said. Perkunas docked down, and looked at the soldier. He was a Catachan, the last of his squad.

"I don't have time for this Fang. That is an order...we move!" Perkunas ordered. As he looked at the Catachan.

"Sir, you don't understand. If we move the heavy boltar, then the vial xenos will be able to move up. If they move up, we are all dead." Fang clarified as he wiped the dirt away from his face. Perkunas cursed.

"Shit...I forgot about that...any ideas?" Perkunas asked as the firewarriors shot past the squad.

"Only one. I man that gun, and cover you guys while you retreat." Fang said as he pulled his tags off of him. Perkunas sighed.

"No use arguing with a Catachan. OK...MEN YOU HEARD FANG!" Perkunas screamned into the com bead. The men began to fall back, firing their weapons to keep the Tau down.

"Sarge...before you leave...take this" Fang said, taking out his knife, and handing it to Perkunas.

"You need it more then I do. The way I see it, I am dead anyway. Might as well join my squad back where all dead soldier's go." Fang said as Perkunas took the knife.

"No use arguing with a Catachan. And Understood. The Emperor Protects" Perkunas said as he placed the knife into a sheath. Fang nodded.

"But a heavy boltar never hurt" He said before climbing up to the heavy boltar position. Perkunas nodded, and ran with the remainder of the squad to the Chimera.

* * *

Perkunas instantly woke up, his head throbbing.

"Where am I?" He though as he looked around. He was in a cell of some sort, a very orky one at the. Looking down, Perkunas saw that his clothes and armor was still on him. So was Fang's knife.

"Dumb greenskins. Didn't bother to frisk me of weapons" Perkunas though as he noticed the chain on his leg.

"Well, at least I am alive. Though that may be a curse at the moment" Perkunas said as he laid back.

"EH...GET OFF ME YA DIGGA!" A high pitch voice ordered. Perkunas instantly got up, and looked down. There was a small grot, wiping the dust off of himself.

"WATCH WA YAH SIT. IS STILL GOTS HONOR" The grot threatened. Perkunas stepped back. The grot was surprised.

"HUH...DAT ACTUALLY WORKED?" The grot pondered. As he did, Perkunas looked around.

"Where am I?" HE asked. The grot looked at Perkunas.

"YOUS SPEAK FUUNY. MAYBE DAT WHY I SCARDES YA. YOU AIN"T ORKY ENOUGH" The grot laughed.

"DIGGA AINT ORKAY ENOFF. DIGGA AINT ORKY ENOFF" The grot taunted. Perkunas' anger became great. Instantly, he grabbed the grot, and held the small orkoid creature by the throat.

"Listen here runt, I have no intention to be an ork. And second, when I ask something, I expect answers...UNDERSTAND" Perkunas said as he held the grot. The grot choked.

"OK...UMMIE SCARY. UMMIE IN MEKTOWN...ABOUT TAH BE SANT TO PITS" The grot struggled to say as he squirmed. Perkunas let go of the grot, and looked around.

"Mektown? Pits? Oh this can't be good" He thought as he now thanked the Emperor that the ork did not take his knife.

* * *

I apologize if my ork speak is incorrect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Da Pits

Perkunas sat down, waiting for the door of his cell to open. He knew it was fruitless to try to escape. He was one human in a city of Orks. If he tried to escape, there was no doubt that he would be killed instantly. His best bet, at least he thought, was to fight in the pits. If he was lucky, he would kill a Ork and picked up by a warband. At least then he could escape and find these diggas that the Grot was speaking of. Speaking of the Grot, Perkunas learned that the greenskin's name was Runt. Perkunas had a good idea why Runt was called Runt.

The cell door began to open, causing Perkunas to stand up.

"OHKA YA GITS...TIME FAH DA PITS." The slava said as he opened the door.

"NO...NOT DA PITS!" Runt screamed, trying to scurry to a corner. The chain stopped the Grot. The slava laughed.

"DIS BAD UH AVE TA DIE YA RUNT. OUGHT YA MIGHT BE TADED FAH BY NOW" The slava said as he took the chains of Perkunas and Runt. Perkunas did not resist, seeing his plan coming together. The slave smiled.

"I LIKE DIS DIGGA. KNOW IS PLACE" The slava said as he cracked his whip at Runt.

"STOP SQUIRMING YA GIT...YOUS BE NEEDING DAT ENERGY FOH DA TAG BOY BATTLE!" The slave said as he lifted the squirming Grot. Runt kept begging, his voices falling onto Ork ears. Perkunas pitied the Ork, but he was not his concern.

The slava led Perkunas and carried Runt to a cage. Inside was two choppas, worn with use.

"DEASE ARE YA CHOPPAS. MAY GORKAMORKA BE WITH YA" The slava said before adding.

"CAUSE I NEEDS DA TEEF."

Perkunas took a choppa in his hand. Despite its size, the weapon was lightweight. Perkunas assumed this was a bad thing.

"At least its like my machete. Will help me in this battle" Perkunas thought as he watched the grot struggle to hold up the larger ax like choppa. Again, pity entered the Perkunas. Taking his choppa, Perkunas threw the choppa at Runt's feet.

"Take that one, it will fit you better" Perkunas said as Runt looked at the choppa. Runt just stared at the weapon. Then, doing a rather unorky action, Runt dropped the ax choppa and picked up the sword choppa. Perkunas took the ax choppa. The weight was greater then the sword, but Perkunas was not worried. He still had his knife. Still, Perkunas wondered why he gave his weapon to Runt.

"I need to get out of here fast" Perkunas thought.

Minuets latter, the cage door opened, and Perkunas and Runt where pushed out. The two where in small colosseum like structure. Around the top of the giant walls that lined the arena, Orks watched the two. Many where eating squigs, gambling teef, or even just fighting among themselves. Perkunas spied some eyes around the walls of the arena, theorizing these where Grots who would pick up any valuables that the Orks and contestants dropped. Suddenly the Orks became silent as a Ork in a cage like platform was lifted above the arena.

"BOYS AND GITS, I WELCOME YOUSE TO ANOTHER PIT FIGHT. TODAY IS GOOD MATCHA. SOME GITS AGAINST DA BOYS." The ork screaming into a makeshift microphone. The Orks began to stomp, chanting "DA BOYS...DA BOYS!".

Runt was scared, holding his choppa close. Suddenly, the door on the other side of the arena opened up. Two huge Orks ran out. Each was armed with a different close combat weapon.

"DA RAINING CHAMPIONS...BLOOD TOOF AND BIGGA BOY!" The announcer screamed. Blood Toof sparked his duel choppas, while Bigga Boy smacked his shield with his spear.

"WE KNOW WHO DA WINNA WILL BE. BUT JUST INCASE YA BOYS GOT DOUGHTS, WES WILL HAVE A LITTLE BRAWL. BOYS...and gits...PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" The announce screamed. The two Orks readied themselves. Runt just held his choppa. Perkunas pulled out his knife, holding the blade down.

"Remember, use the hand guard as a shield and knuckles" Perkunas thought as he waited. Suddenly the announcer screamed WAAAAGH!, causing the two Orks to charge Perkunas and Runt. Perkunas, having a plan, picked up Runt

"WHATS YA DOING?!" Runt screamed.

"Trust me, hang on to the boy you hit" Perkunas screamed as he threw Runt at Bigga Boy's shield. The Ork didn't seem to notice, and kept charging. The watching orks laughed, seeing Runt fly and hit the shield. But Runt was alive, though cowering in fear. Blood Toof then jumped up, bringing his axes down on Perkunas. Perkunas jumped out of the way, causing the Ork to miss. Then, using his choppa, Perkunas slashed at Blood toof's arm. The Ork screamed, slashing in Perkunas' direction. Again, Perkunas dodged the attack. Runt held on to the shield with his life. When he saw Perkunas actually draw blood, the Grot began to gain confidence. While Perkunas and Blood Toof fought, Runt climbed the shield. Once he was close to the top, he lunged at the face of Bigga Boy.

"OIY GET OFF ME YA GIT!" Bigga Boy screamed as he tried to remove Runt. At first, Bigga Boy tried to wipe the Grot off his face with his hands. When the shield and spear got in the way, the Ork then dropped his weapons. This was the Bigga Boy's one mistake. Perkunas saw that Bigga Boy was unarmed, and parried one of Big Toof's attacks. Then, Perkunas ran, slashing at Bigga Boy's back. The Ork screamed, though not for long. Runt, still on the Ork's face, took his choppa and sliced the Ork's neck. Bigga Boy screamed as his body was no longer in control. The Ork tumbled to the ground, somewhat defeated. Runt began to chop a the Ork's still living head. The Grot wanted to kill the Ork. Blood Toof, now angry his partner was dying, screamed a WAAAGH!, and charged Perkunas. This caught Perkunas off guard. Quickly taking Bigga Boy's spear, Perkunas caused Blood Toof to impale himself in the neck on the charge. This did not stop Blood Toof, as the Ork still ran at Perkunas. Taking his knife, Perkunas angled the blade so that it would stab Blood Toof in the eye. The Ork ran into the blade, causing the blade to pierce the Ork's brain. Suddenly, Blood Toof stopped. He just stared at Perkunas with a dumb expression. Perkunas pulled his blade out, and watched the Ork. Blood Toof just stood there, doing nothing. By now, Runt had killed Bigga Boy, and collected the boy's teef. Runt walked to Perkunas, looking at the ork.

"TSC TSC TSC... LOOK LIKE YA SCRAMBLED HIS SKULL MEAT. MIGHT AS WELL PUT IM OUT OF HIS PAIN" Runt said as he waited for Perkunas to kill the Ork. Perkunas looked up, seeing the Orks. They where all speechless. Perkunas lifted his choppa up.

"ORKS OF MEKTOWN...I OFFER YOU A CHOICE. SHALL I KILL THIS BOY? OR SPARE HIM?" Perkunas yelled, waiting for an answer. For seconds, none of the Orks answered, seemingly dumbstruck that the raining champion was nothing more then a vegetable. Then, a chant began to occur.

"Kill him, Kill him...KILL IM!" The Orks chanted. Perkunas obliged, and brought the choppa down, killing Big Toof. The orks cheered, happy to see the blood bath. Perkunas panted. He looked at the corpses. Taking his choppa, he chopped one of Big Toof's teeth out. Perkunas marveled at the size.

"No wonder he was called Big Toof" He thought as a a door opened.

"DATS OUR SIGN WE IS DONE" Runt said, walking to the door. Perkunas followed the grot, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

"DAT WAS GOOD FIGHT!" The slava said as Perkunas and Runt rested.

"KEEP DAT UP, AND YAH MIGHT BE BOUGHT FASTA!" The slava added as Perkunas poked the squig meat with his finger. Runt just gobbled down his squig, sending squig bits everywhere.

"How about a proposition?" Perkunas asked as he sipped some water. The slava looked at Perkunas with confusion.

"UH...WAT?" The slave asked. Runt got up and walked to Perkunas.

"WAT MA BOY ERE ES SAYING IS HE HAS A DEAL FO YA!" The grot said, patting Perkunas' back. The slava looked at Perkunas.

"WELL WHY HA AVE TA MAKE IT COMPLICATED LIKE?" The slava said, before adding. "WHA DEAL?"

Perkunas stood up.

"Simple. I fight and collect teef from my opponents. I then pay for my ownership" Perkunas said.

"And ownership of this grot". Perkunas wondering why he added that last part. The slave thought for a second, and smiled.

"USE YA TO GET A LITTLE EXTRA TEEF...OK YOUS HAVE A DEAL. 11 TEEF FOR YA...and 3 TEEF FOR DA GROT!" The slave said.

"Deal" Perkunas said as he held out his hand to shake. The slava paid no attention, and simply walked to do his duties.

"To be expected" Perkunas thought as he sat down on the ground. He then looked at Runt, who was still eating his squig.

"Why do I care for this xenos?" Perkunas wondered as Runt then looked at Perkunas.

"YOUS IS FUNNY FO A DIGGA...WHY YA CARE FO ME?" The grot asked as he gulped down some squig. Perkunas sighed.

"If I knew that, I would tell you" He said as he lift up his squig. Then Perkunas bit down, eating a chunk of the squig. As he did, he tasted the creature.

"Tastes like a grox burger. A horrible grox burger, but a grox burger non-the-less" He thought as he ate the squig. Runt had already finished his when Perkunas finish. Perkunas wiped his mouth as he finished his squig.

"Tell me Runt, how did you know what I was saying when that Ork didn't?" Perkunas asked. Runt looked at Perkunas.

"WHA MANY OF DA BOYS DON"T KNOW IS DAT WE GROTS ARE MORE SMARTA DEN DEY THINK." Runt proudly said as he laid back.

"Really? What's two plus two?" Perkunas asked. Runt took his fingers, and began to do some calculating.

"UH...UH...YOUS NOT HELPING ME POINT!" Runt yelled as he pulled a squig skin blanket over himself.

"LIKE I SAIDS, WE ARE SMARTA DEN DEY THINK...OR AT LEAST MOR CUNNIN!" Runt said before falling asleep. Perkunas pondered for a moment.

"More cunning. Doubt that. Still, he can be an asset" Perkunas thought to himself as he began to sleep.

"I need to collect more teeth. Oh Emperor, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Remember to post a review. Also, I apologize if my Ork is incorrect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Shootas

The day after the battle with the boys, Perkunas and Runt where scheduled for another match. Like before, the two where led towards a cage. And like before, the two where issued choppas. Perkunas checked his ax while Runt was test swinging his choppa.

"SO...WISE BOY...ANY PLANS IN YA SKULL MEAT?" The Grot asked as he placed his choppa down. Perkunas thought, thinking of a plan.

"We can't use the old plan, they will expect it. We have to try something new" Perkunas said as he waited for the door to open. Runt stretched his muscles as he began to talk.

"THINK OF NEW PLAN EH? DAT CUNNING. BOYS NOT DAT CUNNING. WE IS CUNNING. WE WILL WIN!" Runt said as he kept doing warmups. Perkunas looked at Runt, and was baffled at how incorrect the Grot was exorcising. Perkunas decided not to ask anything, as he began to understand the Ork mind.

"If they think it enough, it might work. Runt must think feeling pain while stretching in odd ways as a way to getting stronger." Perkunas thought as the door began to open.

"Time to fight Runt" Perkunas said as he began to walk into the ring.

All around the top of the arena, Orks cheered as they watched Perkunas and Runt enter. To the Orks, Perkunas was an enigma. They knew Diggas where OK fighters in the pit. But Perkunas was not a Digga, and the Orks wanted to see how this human would fair against Ork opponents.

Perkunas looked at the Orks, and noticed something interesting. One group of of the viewers where not Orks. In fact, they where humans. Rather Orky humans, but humans non-the-less.

"Hey Runt, you said something about Diggas, are those Diggas?" Perkunas asked, looking at the Diggas. Runt looked up, and nodded.

"YEP! DEM BE DIGGAS! OOMIES WHOS DINK DE IS ORKY!" Runt explained as he looked around.

"SUMDING AINT GOOD!" Runt commented as he looked around. Perkunas looked at the Grot.

"Why do you say that? Is there something wrong with the arena?" Perkunas asked, wondering if the Grot saw something he did not. Runt shook his head.

"NAW...JUST SOMEFING IN DA AIR. SOMEFING NOT NORMAL!" Runt explained as the announcer cage was lowered.

"BOYS AND GITS!" The announce screamed.

"ITS TIME FOR ANOFER STOMPIN IN DA PITS!" The announcer screamed, causing all the Orks to scream as well.

"WES GOT ANOFER GOOD MATCHA TODAY. OUR WEIRD ONES...LUKAY AND IS GIT RUNT!" The announcer screamed as the Orks screamed.

"Lukay? They mean lucky? How am I lucky?" Perkunas thought to himself as Runt basked in the glory.

"DATS RIGHT...ME IS RUNT...ME IS STRONG GROT!" Runt said as he looked at the Ork.

"DES BOYS WILL BE STOMPIN WIF ONE EYE AND MEK ARM!" The announcer screamed. To Perkunas' and Runt's ears, there was a surprise. The Ork onlookers began to boo.

"Whats going on?" Perkunas asked Runt as Runt looked around.

"SOMEFING ABOUT DOS NAME IS NOT GOOD!" The Grot answered as the door on the other side of the arena began to open. From the door, two Orks walked in. One Eye, as his name suggested, had only one eye. His other was behind a eye patch. One Eye carried a Bigga Choppa, one that still had blood on it. Then came in Mek arm. The Ork, as his name suggested, had a mechanical arm. Instantly, Perkunas and Runt knew why the boys where booing. Mek Arm's arm was not a close combat weapon. Instead, Mek Arm's arm was a shoota.

"Oh this can't be good" Perkunas thought as the announce went to his megaphone.

"OIY...SHUT YA GOBS. HE AS NO CHOPPA. BESIDES...WHATS A STOMPIN WID OUT ANY SHOOTA?" The announce asked, trying to convince the Orks that this was allowed. The Orks where not buying this.

"OH ZOG IT...WAAAAAAGH!" The announce screamed. Instantly, Perkunas hit the ground, avoiding shoota fire.

"ANY CUNNIN IDEAS?" Runt asked as he cowered behind his choppa.

"JUST ONE...STAY ALIVE!" Perkunas screamed as he rolled away from a choppa hit.

"STOP MOVING YA LUKAY GIT!" One Eye screamed as he tried another chop. Perkunas just kept rolling and crawling. There was little he could do. With Mek Arm causing covering fire, it would be impossible for either Perkunas or Runt to fight properly.

"Emperor, Please Protect me" Perkunas prayed in his mind as he avoided chops. Soon enough, however, Perkunas had rolled into the wall. As he looked up, Perkunas could see One Eye lift his choppa.

"This is it...to die a slave...at least I am not a slave to the Eldar raiders." Perkunas thought as he watched One Eye about to bring down the choppa. Then, something amazing happened. Runt, despite having a Grot's fear of death, charged One Eye. Runt jumped onto the back of One Eye, and began stabbing his blade into the Ork's back. One Eye flinched as he tried to remove the Grot.

"OIY! GET OFF ME YA STUPID GROT!" One Eye screamed as he tried ramming his green body into the side of the area. Runt kept moving, avoiding the wall as best he could.

"That Grot...Runt...he is fighting to protect me? Never thought I would see the day." Perkunas thought as he heard something fall besides him. Looking to his side, Perkunas saw a shotgun like weapon. The weapon had two barrels, one on top of the other. The weapon looked quite well made for a Ork weapon. Looking up, Perkunas saw an Ork staring at him.

"AINT FAIR DAT YOUSE GOT NO SHOOTA...TAKE ME OLD KANNON!" The Ork said. Perkunas just nodded, and grabbed the Kannon.

"The Emperor protects in mysteries ways" Perkunas thought as he aimed the weapon at One Eye. By this time, One Eye had caught Runt, and was holding the Gretchin by the Neck.

"NOW DEN...TIME TO GUT YA!" One Eye said as he held Runt. Instantly, One Eye's head exploded.

"SWEET GORKAMORKA!" Runt screamed as the headless body collapsed. The arena was silent, even Mek Arm's shoota stopped shooting. Perkunas held his Kannon, the gun smoke flying up to the heavens.

"YOU OK RUNT?!" Perkunas yelled as he waited for a response.

"YA...JUST ALLITE DINGED...DATS ALL" Runt answered as he crawled out of the Ork.

"GOOD...TIME TO EVEN THE SCORE!" Perkunas yelled as he walked in front of Mek Arm.

"MEK ARM!" Perkunas screamed.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHOOTING CONTEST!" Perkunas yelled as he pulled out Big Toof's Toof.

"WHEN THIS TOOF HITS THE GROUND...WE FIRE!...GOT THAT?" Perkunas challenged as he held the toof. Mek Arm looked at Perkunas. Then, the Ork lowered his arm.

"MEK ARM LIKA CHALLENGE MEK ARM ACCEPT!" The Ork answered as he readied himself. Perkunas nodded, and prepared himself. The two looked at each other, almost emulating a old western duel. All the boys where silent, not even a squig spoke. Then, without warning, Perkunas threw the toof into the air. As suddenly as he did, the two began running into a circle. As the toof fell, the two kept their aim on the other, waiting to be the first one to shoot. Then, the toof hit the floor. Runt hit the floor as soon as the bullets began flying. Perkunas and Mek Arm fired at each, each causing instant misses. The two just kept firing, closing the circle as each got closer to the other. As they got closer, the more ammo the used. Suddenly, both barrels of their weapons where aimed at their faces. There was a lot of clicking sounds as the two tried firing their empty weapons.

"I GUEES NEIFER WIN?" Mek Arm said, keeping his arm aimed at Perkunas.

"No...I win" Perkunas answered as he hit Mek Arm in the face with the but of his Kannon. Then, taking his knife, Perkunas gutted Mek Arm.

"AH YAH CUNNIN GIT!" Mek Arm screamed, unable to react.

"NO I IS CUNNIN!" Runt screamed as he jumped onto Mek Arm and began stabbing his choopa into the shoota arm.

"NO DONT!" Mek Arm screamed. Perkunas began to smell the smell of Plasma.

"RUNT...JUMP!" Perkunas screamed as he pushed Mek arm away. Runt jumped, hitting the ground. The second he did, Mek Arm exploded in a ball of plasma. The onlooking Orks just gawked at the blue light that the explosion caused. Perkunas, feeling pain all over his body, began to stand up.

"Runt, you OK?' Perkunas coughed as he wiped the dust off of him. Runt coughed as he stood up.

"YAYS ME OK...LITTLE GOBSMAKED DOU" Runt responded as he realigned his lower jaw back into place. The Orks were silent for a second. Then, the Orks began to roar, happy to see another blood bath. The door opened, signifying that Perkunas and Runt could leave.

"Just a second" Perkunas thought as he walked to One Eye's remains. There was a few teef around. Enough to pay for Perkunas's freedom, but not Runt's.

"Just one more match" Perkunas thought as he pocketed the teef and walked out. Runt scavenged for teef as well before exiting the arena.

While the Orks left to do Orky things, some of the Diggas remained.

"Youse dink da Nob be inderesded in em?" A yoof asked a boy. The boy was thinking of an answer.

"From whats I sees, da Nob will be interestes en dat git." The boy then sighed.

"Unfortunadly, He ain't Orky enough." The Boy said as we walked away. The yoof was surprised.

"But da Nob says dat we get dat boy no matta what" The yoof replied. The boy turned, and stared down the yoof.

"I says what I fink. Yous nothing but a yoof. Yous no nofing what da Boss want." The boys said before walking away. The yoof understood, and made no other comments.

* * *

"YOUS TWO MAKE ME PROUD DA BE A SLAVA!" The slave said as Runt and Perkunas ate their squigs.

"AND CAUSE ME IS EN A GOOD MOOD...YA CAN KEEP DA WEAPONS. YOUSE GONNA NEED EM IN DA NEXT ROUND" The slava laughed as he left. Perkunas stopped eating, and placed his squig down and layed back.

"That didn't sound good" Perkunas thought as he looked at Runt.

"Hey Runt, I have a question for you" Perkunas said as Runt finished his squig.

"WHATS ES IT?" Runt asked as he cleaned his teeth with the squig's bones.

"Why are you collecting teef? I though Grots where considered too low in society to purchase there own freedom?" Perkunas asked. Runt thought for a minute.

"ME OWN REASONS. YOUS DON"T NEEDS TA KNOWS WHYS!" Runt answered as he began to sharpen his new choppa.

"I expected as much. And I guess asking for the teef to pay for our freedom is out of the question." Perkunas commented as he watched Runt.

"DATS RIGHT!" Runt said as he used his choppa on a bone. Perkunas simply nodded. He then looked at his kannon.

"Just like a shotgun, kicks like one as well" Perkunas though as he noticed the shell loading ports.

"Hey Runt, you know how to make shells for this weapon?" He asked aloud. Runt just looked up.

"OV COURSE...MAKEN DA SHELLS FO DAT KANNON IS EASY...HERE, LET MA SHAW YA!" Runt answered as he got up. Walking to some scrap, Runt began to hunt and peck for usable parts. Perkunas saw as Runt took a circular metal part, and us it as a tool to bend a sheet of metal into a cylinder. Runt then jammed the cylinder onto the circular part. Once he was certain the shell would hold, he took a nail and created a small hole in the base of the shell. Perkunas assumed this was where the primer was located, and was correct when Runt placed a strange clay-like mixture into the hole. The Grot then took some black dust and partially filled the shell, followed by capping the dust with a rag. Runt finished the shell by placing some rocks in the tip, crimping the shell, and wrapping the shell with some wire and clothe. Runt handed the shell to Perkunas.

"AN DER YA HAVE ET. CHEAP...SIMPLE...AN RELIBLE!" Runt exclaimed with glee. Perkunas took the shell and examined it. Despite the shell's construction, it felt surprisingly secure. Perkunas then loaded the shell into the shotgun. The shell fit perfectly.

"Amazing...just...amazing" Perkunas thought as he looked at Runt.

"Here, take this" Perkunas said as he handed Runt a toof. Runt smiled, and examined the toof.

"DIS ONE ES GOOD TOOF...HELP RUNT WITH ES SECRAT DINGS!" He said as he pocketed the toof.

"Good. ...Now then" Perkunas said as he yawned, " We need sleep if we are to survive"

Runt nodded and quickly went to his bedding. Perkunas laid down, and pulled his squig skin blanket close. He held his kannon and choppa even closer.

"The Emperor Protects" Perkunas thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Remember to post a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Freedom

Perkunas looked at his men. Each guardsman was a man or woman who had volunteered to fight for emperor. None knew of the risks that came with signing up, but each knew it was their duty. There was a flash as Perkunas was now under the charred remains of the Chimera. Crawling with all his might, Perkunas tries to not think of the corpses that where once his men. Another flash, and Perkunas is helped into a Arvus lighter. There is yet another flash.

"OH LUKAY...LUKAY, WAKE UP!" Runt says as Perkunas returns to the realm of the living. Perkunas wiped his face, removing some dirt.

"Morning already? Geez." Perkunas replied as he felt a stinging pain in his arm. Looking at his right arm, Perkunas saw a old rag. He was confused, as he did not remember receiving a wound in that location. Runt smiled.

"ETS A GIFTA. FREM MES TO YOUSE!" Runt exclaimed as he pulled the rag away. To Perkunas's surprise, he saw that he now had a blue Ork tribal like tattoo.

"YOUSE ES LUKAY...SO I'S MAKE ET BLUE!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas examined the tattoo. The tattoo consisted of blue triangles that alternated up and down, creating a ring that circled Perkunas's arm. Perkunas wanted to kill the orkoid for marking his body. Instead, Perkunas simply nodded.

"I like it" was all Perkunas said. Runt smiled from the compliment.

"ET MAKE YA MORE LUKAY. LUKAY ENOUGH TO NAT GET HIT" Runt replied as he walked to his choppa.

"WES NEED LUKA EN DA NEXT ROUND. I HEAR WES AGAINST TIN BOY!" Runt said as he examined his choppa.

"HE ES MORE TIN DEN BOY. VARY HA'D TA KILL!" Runt commented as he tried to sharpen his choppa with a stone. Perkunas was curious as to where Runt heard this rumor. As Perkunas unrolled his sleeves to cover his new tattoo, he looked at Runt.

"Where did you get this information Runt?" Perkunas asked as he watched Runt sharpen his choppa. Runt smiled.

"WES GROTS ER CUNNIN! WES LOOK OUT FE ONE ANOFER" Runt replied as he tested his sharpened choppa on another rock.

"JUST SHARPA ENOFF" Runt exclaimed as he then pulled out a bag.

"HERES SOM MORE AMMO!" Runt replied as he threw the bag at Perkunas's feet. Perkunas as grabbed the bag, and looked inside. There was only 10 rounds of ammo.

"Thanks...I owe you one" Perkunas said as he took some teef out. Runt shook his head.

"WES NEED TA SURVIVE. DATS ME PRICE" Runt answered as he tested the choppa on another rock. Perkunas nodded as he began to load the ammo into the Kannon. He then had a problem.

"This weapon is only accepting two shells at a time. How was that Ork was able to load more shells is a mystery." Perkunas sighed as he place the extra shells into his pockets.

Like before, Runt and Perkunas where lead to a caged off area. This time, their chains where removed. According to the Slava, he didn't want to lose some good chains if they died. The only weapons available to the two this time was a single Stickbomb. Runt grabbed the weapon, as he was more familiar with it then Perkunas. The doors to the arena opened, allowing Perkunas and Runt to enter the packed arena. And what a packed arena it was. The arena was packed with Orks and Diggas. Everyone that came to watch was either eating squig, gambling teef, fighting among each other, or just cheering for the human and grot. Perkunas looked around as Runt basked in the glory.

"YA YA...ME ES RUNT...ME IS CHAMPION!" Runt exclaimed as many of the Orks kept cheering. Perkunas looked at Runt.

"We're champion once we win. Don't get cocky" Perkunas reminded as Runt kept basking in the glory. From the top of the arena, the familiar cage was lowered. The announcer went to his shouta and began to speak.

"BOYS...DIGGAS...GITS...LEND ME YA EARS. WES GOT A GOOD ONE TADAY. WE ALLS KNOW DA BOYS LUKAY AND RUNT!" The announcer screamed. The crowd went wild as they screamed the names of both Perkunas and Runt.

"WES KNOW HOW DE MADE A GOOD STOMPIN ON BIG TOOF AND BIGGA. AND HOW DE WENT AGAISNT DA ODDS ON ONE EYE AND MEK ARM. BUT NOW DES BOYS GO AGAINST DA GREATEST ONE OF EM ALL!" The announce screeched as the crowd began to chant the name of Tin Boy.

"HES DA BOY WHO DIED 3 TIMES...BUT KEPT BEING SPAT BACK FROM GORKAMORKA. HE ES DA ONE WHOS BODY ES MORE TIN DEN BOY...ETS TIN BOY!" The announce screamed. The second he did, the doors on the opposite side of the arena busted open. To Perkunas's horror, he saw a giant metal contraption lumber towards the two.

"Sweet emperor" Perkunas thought as he saw nearly metal tin boy. The Ork, or at least what was left of him, consisted of a cylindrical body. The arms and legs of Tin Boy where now robotic, with power klaw for both hands. The body also had two giant canisters on the back, the purpose for these canisters was unknown to Perkunas. Tin Boy's entire head was metal. The only part that was not metal was Tin Boy's mouth. Tin Boy breathed heavy, looking at his targets with his cybork red eyes. Perkunas pulled out his Kannon, and held it in one hand. He held his choppa in the other. Runt held his choppa with both hands, with his stickbomb on his back.

"AND NAW, WITH OUT NO MORE WAITA...WAAAAAGH!" The Announcer waaaaghed as the crowed waaaghed. Instantly Perkunas fired his Kannon at Tin boy, hoping to penetrate the armor. He didn't even scratch the armourn of Tin Boy.

"PLAN?!" Runt exclaimed as Tin boy walked to the two.

"Just one...Keep living" Perkunas replied as he fired yet another shot that had no effect. Tin Boy just kept walking, lifting one of his arms before bringing it down on the two. Both Perkunas and Runt avoided the hit.

"There has to be a weak point on his armour...but where?" Perkunas thought as Runt charged and began to slash at the feet of Tin boy. This also had no effect. Tin Boy just stomped the foot down, sending Runt flying to the wall. Perkunas watched in horror as Tin Boy lifted Runt up, and squeezed the Grot.

"NOOOO!" Perkunas screamned as he loaded a shell into the Kannon, and fired at the pack on Tin Boy's back. The hit penetrated the pack, causing a red mist to leak out. Tin Boy screamed, throwing Runt at Perkunas. Runt hit Perkunas, causing the human to fall to the ground.

"Uh...ME HEAD HURT!" Runt weakly said as the two tried to get back up. Perkunas looked up, and saw the foot of Tin Boy.

"RUNT...LOOK OUT!" Perkunas screamed as he rolled and grabbed Runt from certain death. Perkunas kept rolling making distance between him and the Boy. Perkunas stopped at the wall, and took in some weak breathes.

"The pack...on his back...you know what that is?' Perkunas panted as Tin Boy slowly walked to the two. Runt regained his senses.

"I ...I...I DINK DAT BE A IRONLUNG OR EH HYDROLIC CAN" Runt panted as Tin Boy walked.

"Runt...I have a plan" Perkunas said as he loaded some shells into his Kannon.

"We need to pop that lung. Do what is needed" Perkunas said as he helped Runt up.

"GOT ET!" Agreed as he ran to distract Tin Boy.

"OIY YA GIT...COME GET ME!" Runt taunted as he made faces at Tina boy. Tin Boy grunted as he followed Runt, wanting to squish the Grot under his feet. Perkunas moved quickly, trying to aim a shot at the can. Perkunas fired, causing more of the red mist to begin leaking. Tin boy got the idea of what was happening, and turned his attention to Perkunas.

"Oh Emperor" Perkunas said as he dodged a attack from Tin boy. Perkunas rolled out of the way, lining up a shot at Tin Boy's face. The shards of metal flew from the barrel, hitting Tin boy in the face. Perkunas watched one of the red eyes break, temporarily blinding Tin boy. Perkunas then saw Runt climb the Ork.

"He can't be doing what I hope he is doing." Perkunas thought as he watch Runt climb to the back of the armor. Taking the stick bomb, Runt rammed the explosive into the armor. As Runt did, Tin boy regained his sight, and shook Runt off. Runt flew, again, at the wall. Runt slid down, moaning when he hit the ground. There was then an explosion, causing the air around Tin boy to be filled with red smoke. Perkunas did not care for Tin boy, and walked to Runt.

"You Ok?" Perkunas asked as Runt laid there. Runt moaned.

"ME face hurts" Was Runt answered with. Perkunas made a sigh of relief. This moment of calm was stopped by the familiar sound of metal moving. Perkunas turned around to see Tin boy pulling himself with his arms.

"Damn thing just doesn't die" Perkunas thought as he moved his shotgun to his back. He walked to Tin boy, keeping his choppa ready. Perkunas could see that the blast had exposed the back of armored body. Tin Boy tried to kill Perkunas with his arms, but found that he was unable to stay up with just one arm on the ground. Perkunas just walked to the back of Tin Boy. Taking his choppa, Perkunas began hacking at the bloodied body of the Ork. The Crowd just watched as the metal monster died to the simple strokes of a choppa. Once Perkunas was certain Tin Boy was dead, he walked to the head of the ork. With his choppa still in hand, Perkunas brought the weapon down. The hit chopped thru the weak neck section of the armor, decapitating Tin Boy. Perkunas grabbed the largest toof in Tin Boy's mouth, and lifted the head. The crowed cheered. Perkunas just stood there, holding the head, and listening to the cheering of the onlooker. Runt, who by now came too, stood in awe as he watched Perkunas. The Grot walked to Perkunas, and stopped.

"YOUSE ES DEFINATLY LUKAY!" Runt said as the door to exit the arena opened. Perkunas nodded.

"And we are free...most definatly free" Perkunas replied as he walked with Runt to the door. Perkunas held onto the head, knowing that it would pay for his freedom.

Slava counted the teef, happy to be so much more richer.

"OK DEM...DEALS A DEAL...YOUSE BOUGHT YA FREEDOM AND DAT GROT." The Slava said as he opened the cell of Perkunas and Runt. Perkunas walked out, carrying his equipment, Ork teef, and a very tired Runt.

"Good...this has been...and interesting experience" Perkunas said as he walked to exit the building. The Slava chuckled.

"YOUSE TELLAN ME...I GOTS MORE CRED NOW CAUSE OF A HUMIE!" The slave chuckled as he counted his new found wealth. Perkunas walked, out of the building, and saw Mek town. Runt had now woken up, and looked around.

"SO DEN...WHAT NOW?!" Runt asked. Perkunas looked at Runt.

"What now? Simple my friend...we get some wheels" Perkunas said as he walked. Runt smiled.

"I DO LIKES GOING FASTA!"

* * *

Remember to post a review. It helps me with my writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Wheels

Through-out the Bazaar of Mektown, Ork peddled their wares for different sums of teef.

"BESTES SQUIGS EN MEKTOWN...GUAARENTEE!" A Ork advertised as his Grot kept the eatin squigs in line.

"USED SLUGGAS, WORKA JUSTS ES GOOD ES NEW!" Another Ork screamed as some Ork checked a slugga. Perkunas just walked, with Runt riding on Perkunas's back.

"SO DEN...I WAS DINKING, YOUSE NO NOTFING ABOUT BIKES!" Runt said as he chewed on a squig bone. Perkunas just walked.

"I used to drive a motorcycle back on my home planet. Ork bikes shouldn't be that different." Perkunas replied as he moved out of the way of two boys who began to wrestle each other. Runt chuckled.

"DAT MEAN NOFING. BIKE REAL FASTA. FASTA DEN YOUSE EVA SEEN!" Runt answered as he watched some Ork fight over the price of a slugga.

"AH DA THRILLS OV TRADEN!" Runt said as he watched a boy get gobsmacked by the owner of the stall.

"I would rather not have such...heated bartering" Perkunas commented as he walked.

"Say...Runt...how good are you with a gun?" Perkunas asked as he stopped at a stall. Runt looked over Perkunas's shoulder.

"RUNT OK WIF DA SHOOTA...NOT SO MUCH WIF DA SLUGGA!" Runt answered as Perkunas looked at the weapon.

"They don't have any shootas, just sluggas" Perkunas responded, as Runt jumped onto the table. The Boy in charge of the table just eyed Runt as Runt began to pick a weapon.

"NOPE...NA...TOO SMALL!" Runt said as he checked the sluggas. Finally, one such slugga cought Runt's eye.

"DID ONE LOOKA GOOD" Runt replied as he picked up a slugga that had some usable sights and a wire stock. The Boy looked at Perkunas.

"4 TEEF...PLUS DIGGA TAX!" The Store owner said. Perkunas pulled out a small squig skin sack, and counted his teef. He then placed 4 teef on the table.

"PLUS 3 TEEF FOR DIGGA TAX!" The store keep replied, holding out his arm and waiting for his teef. Perkunas took 3 teef, and placed it on the table. The store keep grunted, but accepted.

"GOODA BUISNESS!" The Boy replied as he flicked Runt off the table. Perkunas quickly caught runt. The boy just scoffed.

"WEIRD DIGGA!" The boy grunted as he waited for another customer. Perkunas watched as Runt climbed to the back of Perkunas, and held there.

"You OK?" Perkunas asked as he walked. Runt smiled.

"RUNT OK...RUNT HAVE LUKAY...MAKE RUNT HAVA GOOD LUCK!" The grot exclaimed as he looked around.

"NOT MANA BOYS SELLEN BIKES!" Runt commented as Perkunas walked. Perkunas looked around, and nodded.

"That might not be good." Perkunas replied as he walked passed as a stall. Perkunas looked at the items on the table, and recognized one of the items.

"That can't be, but it is...an Imperial Aquila" Perkunas thought as he saw the Aquala.

"WHAT ES ET?" Runt demanded, seeing the junk on the table. Perkunas picked up the Aquila.

"Boy...where was this found?" Perkunas asked, holding the Aquila The trader looked at Perkunas, and just scoffed.

"NON OF YE BUISNESS TA KNOW. NEED TA KEEP DA SUPPLY CHAIN SAFE!" The trader answered as he waited for Perkunas leave. Perkunas wiped out his knifed, grabbed the boy by the neck, and held the blade right on the skin of the Ork. Perkunas looked into the eyes of the Ork.

"I will ask again greenskin. Where was this FOUND!" Perkunas demanded. Runt ducked down, scared of this anger. The boy just looked at Perkunas, then at the knife, then back at Perkunas. He showed no fear despite the blade.

"A WRECK...NOTA FAR FRAM HERE. VERY NEWA TO DA LAND!" The Trader simply answered. Perkunas looked at the Ork, before pushing the Ork onto the ground.

"That's better" Perkunas replied as he placed a toof on the table, and carried his Aquila Runt just held on, surprised by what Perkunas did.

"WHA...WHA...WHA SPECIALS ABOUT DAT FING?" Runt slowly asked as Perkunas walked. Perkunas looked at the Aquila

"Its something personal...very personal" Perkunas answered as he walked out of the bazaar. Runt just nodded.

"I SEES...VERY PERSONAL TA LUKAY!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas left the Bazaar.

Once out of the Bazaar, Perkunas went into a alley, and sat on the ground. Runt jumped off of the soldier's back and sat down as well. Runt checked his new slugga, making sure everything was in place. Perkunas watched Runt, and was surprised to see Runt taking care of the weapon in such a way. To Perkunas, this indicated Runt was more then he was letting on.

"You seem to have knowledge on how to use that take care of that weapon...almost like a soldier." Perkunas commented as Runt cleaned his slugga. Runt just kept working.

"ME WORKA WIF DA SLUGGA BEFORE. NOTA GREATA DAKKA. NEEDS TA BE CARED FA" Runt responded as he grabbed a small squigrat and used it to clean the weapon. Perkunas just watched.

"But where did you learn to use the weapon? Does this have to do with your teef?" Perkunas inquired. Runt just smiled as he threw the squig away, and shouldered the slugga.

"RUNT ONCE EN A MOB...NOTA BIGGA ONE. SOLDA TA BE COMEDY GIT!" Runt just responded as he holstered the weapon.

"NONE OV YA BUIZNESS WHOT RUNT DOES!" Runt screamed as he laid back and rested. Perkunas looked at his Aquila

"I guess that is fair" Perkunas said as he move his hand across the metal. Perkunas sighed, knowing that by now the wreck would have been looted for any usable parts. Knowing the Orks, Perkunas knew that those parts would be used as scrap by know. Perkunas held the Aquila closer, hoping that the Emperor was watching over him.

"The Emperor Protects" Perkunas said as he looked at Runt. Perkunas looked around, and saw some piping.

"Runt, I will be making us a shelter for the night. Might as well have one till we get a Bike" Perkunas said as he dropped his equipment and took some of the piping. Runt nodded.

"GOODA IDEEA. SHELTA GOODA. MAKES US SAFEA!" Runt replied as he helped his human friend turn the piping into a box like frame. Once completed, Perkunas took some discarded squigskin he found in the alley, and used that to make the walls and roof of the shelter. Perkunas then crawled in, and laid his head on the wall. Perkunas just looked at the other wall while Runt began to rest.

"TAMARRAW WE BE LUKAY ANA FINDA BIKE!" Runt yawned as he fell asleep. Perkunas just nodded as he rested his head, and began to sleep.

* * *

Commander Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, better known as Unforeseen Hero in Tau tongue, watched as Humans where lined up, and executed by his men.

"Show the Gue'la what it means to go against the greater good. Let their blood run wild so as to make the ground fertile." Hero ordered as another line of guardsmen where line up. A drone flew to Hero, and stopped to project a hologram image of a ethereal. Hero turned to face the hologram, his suit opening to reveal himself. Hero went to his knees in respect for the etheral member.

"Great Ethereal...my body and weapons wait to better serve the Greater Good" Hero responded as the Ethereal looked at the commander.

"Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, I demand this senseless killing of Gue'la to stop. This is major transgression against the greater good." The ethereal demanded with great anger. Hero stood up, and looked at the ethereal.

"Great Ethereal...you do not understand. These Gue'la...their faith in their emperor makes them too dangerous to be any part of the greater good. They must be exterminated if we are to maintain any control of this sector" Hero argued as another group of solders where executed. The Ethereal brought her staff down.

"This transgression will not go unpunished. Shas'o your punishment will be determined by the council. Until then, I recommend you pick you successor for this campaign, rally your personal Tio've, and wait for further orders. Is this understood?" The Ethereal said as she stared at Hero. The commander nodded.

"Yes great Ethereal...I hear and obey." Hero responded. The Ethereal nodded, and the hologram went off. Hero activated his com-link.

"Warriors of the D'yanoi, fall back. We have special orders from the Ethereals" Hero ordered as he turned his com-link off. His suit closed as he walked to a Orca

* * *

transport.

Perkunas woke up, sweating profusely.

"My regiment...executed...Emperor, what does this vision mean?" Perkunas whispered to himself as Runt yawned. Runt scratched his head as began to get up.

"YOUSE A OK LUKAY?!" Runt asked before he kicked a small squig away. Perkunas looked at his orkoid friend, and then looked away.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Perkunas responded as he began to get up. Runt jumped on Perkunas's back.

"EIVA WAY, WES HAVE FINGS TA DO. WES NEED TA GETA BIKE!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas began to take down the shelter.

"If we can even get a bike. Damn things seem to be hard to come by" Perkunas responded as he placed the piping onto the squig tarp, then securing the bundle with some wire. Perkunas was surprised at how light the bundle was when he placed it on his back. Runt moved a bit so as to allow the bundle and himself to be carried by Perkunas. Once Perkunas was finished, he walked out of the alley, and back into the bazaar.

Like the day before, none of the venders where seller bikes. Perkunas kept looking though, and hoped his luck would become better. Runt was just resting, occasionally eating a fried "squigonastika". Perkunas walked until he reached the end of the bazaar. By now, Perkunas had given up, and was sitting on the ground in defeat.

"Well Runt, looks like another day with nothing to show...except your growing eating habit." Perkunas said as Runt ate another squigonastika. Runt shrugged as he jammed the food down his throat.

"ME NEEDS TO KEEPA ME STRENGHT UP. BESIDES, I BOUGHTA YA ONE...REMEMBRA?!" Runt exclaimed as Perkunas sighed.

"True...but that's besides the point. The point is we need a pair of wheels, and there are none for sell." Perkunas replied.

"NO WHEELS FA SELLAN?!" A voice said. But Runt and Perkunas stood up, looking around.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Perkunas demanded, his choppa out. Runt pulled out his slugga. The voice laughed.

"CALMA YA GOBS...I GOTS NA REASON TA HURTA YA GITS" A voice said below. Perkunas and Runt looked down, and cellar window. Behind the window was a Mek Boy. Runt and Perkunas lowered their weapons.

"You have a Bike for sale?" Perkunas asked as Runt climbed up Perkunas's back. The Mek Boy laughed.

"FA A GOODA BIT OF TEEF TO" The Mek responded.

"JUSTA COMA DOWNA HERE A!" The Mek added as he pointed to the cellar door. Perkunas and Runt looked at each other and walked to the door.

Inside the workshop, Perkunas and Runt watched as the Mek pulled a tarp off of a bike. Runt stared with awe.

"DIS BIKE ES OLDA...BUTA GOODA!" The Mek commented as he wiped the dust off the seat of the bike. Perkunas examined the bike, checking both front and rear wheels. Runt jumped onto the bike and checked the small cupola like area that would be perfect to ride in. Perkunas was satisfied with the machine.

"How much?" Perkunas asked as the Mek thought.

"25 TEEF...ME NEEDA TA GET DIS FING OUTA HERA!" The Mek responded. Perkunas nodded, and placed his teef bag on a table.

" That should be plenty" Perkunas responded as the Mek began to count his teef. Satisfied, the Mek walked away from the bike.

"GOODA...REMEMBERA ITA NEEDS SQUIG OIL TA RUN. TANK ES FULL." The Mek said as Perkunas sat into the seat and got used to the controls.

"Just like the ones back home." Perkunas thought as he placed his Kannon on the forward rack of the bike, and the rest of his gear in the side bins. Runt sat in the cupola, and waited. Perkunas pressed a button and the machine came to life.

"IFA ET EVA BREAKS DOWN...COMEA BACKA HERE! I KNOWS HOWA TA FIXA ET!" The Mek responded as he pressed a button. As he did, a ramp appeared that lead to outside.

"NOW GET... I NEEDS TA WORK!" The Mek screamed as Perkunas revved the engine.

"WHAT YOUR NAME?!" Perkunas yelled as he readied himself. The Mek looked at Perkunas as he waited.

"MEK NAIL TOOF...NOW GET!" The Mek demanded as he pulled out a burna. Getting the message, Perkunas changed gears, and raced forward out of the workshop. Once out, Perkunas drove towards the gates, and out of Mektown. Perkunas had some unfinished business at the wreck. Unbeknownst to Perkunas and Runt, someone had taken a interest in the two.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I apologize for my Ork and Tau language fails if they are present.

Remember to post a review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Da Past

The engines roared as Perkunas drove his new bike across the harsh wasteland known as Gorkamorka. Runt was sleeping, not really caring of what was happening. Perkunas was OK with this, as he had his own concerns.

"The wreck should be around here" Perkunas thought as saw a skid in the ground. Following this clue, Perkunas came upon the ransacked hulk that was once a transport. Perkunas slowed down, and stopped the bike. Standing up, Perkunas looked at what was left of the ship.

"Basically scrap now, might have something useful" Perkunas thought as he grabbed his Kannon.

"HEY RUNT!" Perkunas yelled, causing Runt to wake up.

"AH...DONE WIF RIDEN ALREADA?!" Runt groaned as he tried to adjust to the light. Perkunas watched as Runt stretched.

"Keep an eye on the bike...I won't be long" Perkunas replied as he walked to the hulk. Runt just sat back and began to pick at his nails.

"JUS DANT DIA AN ME!" Runt replied as Perkunas entered the hulk.

* * *

The hulk a mess on the inside. Metal was scorched, twisted, and useless. Most of the surviving cargo was open and already looted. Perkunas could even smell rotting flesh of both human and ork.

"So there were survivors on board. Must have been killed with scavengers came. Perkunas thought as he walked over a dead Ork body.

"Leaving this hulk was probably a good idea. By the looks of things, the survivors where outgunned and outnumbered." Perkunas thought as he saw a unopened crate. Hoping there were supplies in said crate, Perkunas took his choppa out and began to chop at the box. At first his choppa did little to damage the metal box. Eventually, however, the box lid broke open. Perkunas placed his choppa down, and opened the box. Inside the box was Cadian pattern helmets, specifically medic helmets. Perkunas checked one over before placed the helmet on his head.

"Fits like a glove, and protects my head from shrapnel" Perkunas commented as he looked around for more supplies. Seeing another box, Perkunas picked up his choppa and walked toward it. Again, he chopped at the box until he could open it. Inside this box was a some medikits. Perkunas checked over one of the larger kits, and found that the kit was more like a backpack with some simple medical supplies then an actual kit.

"I can use this to carry survival equipment" Perkunas replied as he placed the pack on his back. Perkunas looked around again, and found that there was no other boxes or crates.

"Its a start" He thought as Perkunas walked back to the bike. As he did, Perkunas heard gun fire.

"RUNT!" Perkunas screamed as he pulled out his Kannon and charged out of the wreck.

* * *

5 Minutes earlier

As Perkunas walked into the wreck, Runt sat back and rested. The grot chewed on a squig bone he had as he rested in his cupola.

"LUKAY GOODA BOY! WIF EM AT ME SIDE, WE WILLS SURVIVEA!" Runt thought as he looked at the bag of teef he had. Runt opened the bag, and began to count his small hoard.

"LUKAY ES ALSO ABIT NOSEY! WARRY EH MEY KNEW OV ME WORK WIF DA KOMMITEE!" Runt thought to himself as he counted each toof.

"STILL, EF I ES TA LIVE...I NEEDS LUKAY! HEA KNOW HOW TA SURVIVE BETTA DEN ME!" Runt thought as he heard something. Runt instantly closed the bag, and scanned the area with his slugga.

"WHO DERE!" Runt demanded as he looked around. Runt was now worried. He knew of horrors the waste had. Suddenly, a red bolt of energy raced to Runt. Runt instantly ducked down as the bolt missed.

"MUTIES!" Runt screamed as he began to open fire at the location where the bolt came from. As he did, numerous mounted muties screamed as they charged on the grot.

"ZOGGIN HELL!" Runt screamed as he fired at a mutie, missing with his shots. The muties ululated as they began to circle the bike. One mutie tried to chop Runt with its glaive, but missed when Runt ducked down. Another mutie fired its arqueaba at Runt, also missing due to Runt's small size.

"ZOGGIN...ZOGGIN...ZOGGIN HELL!" Runt kept saying as he emptied his slugga into a mutie, killing it. Runt ducked down and placed a clip into his slugga. As he did, a sniper mutie aimed its Jezail at Runt, and fired. Runt felt a burning sensation on his shoulder.

"DA HELL?!" Runt yelled as he looked at the shoulder. The bolt had made a clear hole thru Runt's body. Runt began to become dizzy.

"DAMN...DAMN...DAMN...ME...ME SIGHT ES...FUZZY." Runt began to mumble as his eyes began to close. Runt looked around, feeling coldness enter him. Suddenly, he heard a muffled bang. Runt slowly turned his head to face the direction, and saw Perkunas blast a mutie of its mount.

"LU...KAY." Runt weakly screamed as he saw his vision fail and become dark. The instant Runt's sight was lost, Runt woke up. His lungs began to fill with fresh air. Runt looked around, and saw it was dark.

"EM I DEAD?!" Runt yelled as he tried to move. Instantly, pain entered Runt's arm.

"OW...ME ARM!" Runt screamed as he held his arm.

"Don't move...you need to rest." A voice said. Runt turned his head and saw Perkunas.

"LUKAY? WHATA HAPPEN?" Runt demanded as the pain went down. Perkunas looked over Runt.

"You where shot and lost a lot of blood. I fought off some riders, and attempted to bring you back alive" Perkunas said as he checked Runt's temperature.

"Your lucky I found a medipak and some dead Ork bodies. Had to transfuse some Ork blood into you and stitch up that would. Your lucky to be alive my friend" Perkunas replied as he went to a fire, and took out a roasted squig. Perkunas then placed the squig on a rock, and placed it next to Runt.

"Eat, you need strength." Perkunas simply said as he went back to tend the fire. Runt used his good arm to eat the squig.

"RUNT ES LUKAY CAUSE HE HAS YA. YOU MAKE MA LUKAY" Runt said as he began to eat squig. Perkunas said nothing as he ate his squig. Once Runt finished his squig, he noticed Perkunas's Kannon.

"YOUSE PUTA CHOPPA BIT ON YA KANNON...WAT FO?!" Runt asked as Perkunas gulped down some water.

"One of those riders broke my choppa. Once you where stabilized, I modified the Kannon." Perkunas replied as he looked at his Kannon.

"Took some wire and scrap, and held the blade in place. Now I have a powerful close range, and long range weapon." Perkunas added as he went back to eating squig. Runt just nodded, and looked to the sky.

"Well, its getting late. We both need rest if we are to survive out here." Perkunas said as he pulled a squig tarp over Runt. Runt said nothing as he watched his friend lay back on the bike, and close his eyes.

"LUKAY ES GOOD FRIEND...HE ES BESTES FRIEND!" Runt thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

Hero walked around the field, scanning the area with his sensors.

***SCANNING FOR TARGETS...NO TARGETS AVAILABLE* **The screen read as Hero kept his burst cannon on scan mode. Suddenly, Orks jumped from the ruins, and charged Hero. Hero began to access his combat systems.

***COUNTERFIRE DEFENCE SYSTEM...ON***

***REPULSOR IMPACT FIELD ….ON***

***SHIELD GENERATOR...ON***

***STIMULANT INJECTORS...STANDBY MODE***

The Burst Cannon on his right shoulder began to cut down many of the Orks. This was not enough as many kept coming. A few where killed by the field, but not enough to stop all of the Orks. One of the Orks jumped up, and brought down its choppa. To Hero, time slowed down. From his Iridium Battle-suit's hands, two blades came out. In in strike, Hero sliced the Ork into two. Using the thrusters on his suit, Hero thrusted backwards. As he did, he sliced two more Orks into two. While this was going on, the burst cannon still tracked, targeted, and killed Orks. With another thrust, Hero killed more Orks. With another slice, Hero butchered a Ork. With another burst, a Ork was turned into gibs. Finally, at the end of the confrontation, Hero looked around. All around him the bodies of the dead littered the zone. His own suit was drenched in blood. Hero took in a deep breath as his suit opened its hand. The blades retracted into the suit. The burst cannon went into a stow away position.

***SIMULATION COMPLEATE*** The screen in front of Hero said as the suit opened up. Hero stepped out, keeping his mind calm as he walked to a console.

"You have much to learn Commander" A shaper said as he watched Hero type into a console.

"I thought I did well. Didn't use the stimulant. A first" Hero replied as he watched a replay of his battle. The shaper walked forward, and pressed the pause button.

"You rely too much on those systems. You have one ranged weapon, and use those blades too much. Those blades are meant for emergency, yet you use them like they are you main weapon. You have no training in close combat, yet you long for it." The shaper listed as Hero checked the battle from different perspectives.

"That is my strength." Hero answered.

"That all my opponents believe that five fingers are better then four. They believe they are better then me in close combat. To see them caught off guard...is worth the risk" Hero added as the shaper shook his head.

"Hero...I know we have a client/mercenary relationship. However, as a leader of your Kroot, I ask that you leave the dirty work to us. That is why you have us here." The shaper said as hero scanned the screen. Hero chuckled, then looked at the shaper.

"You do the dirty work for my men...I do my own dirty work" Hero answered before the door opened. The shaper and Hero turned to see a Water caste member with some Fire warrior body guards. The water caste member bowed, before speaking.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, the council will now see you. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen of the pathfinders will be present as witness." The water caste member said as he turned his head to the shaper.

"Shaper Orek, you have been summoned as well. A witness in the trial." The water caster member said as he walked to Hero.

"Shall we keep the Ethereals waiting...Shas'o?" The water caste member asked. Hero went to attention.

"No, we shall not." Hero simply said as he began to walk out of the room. Orek walked next to the water caste member.

"He has fire in his blood...and not the good kind" Orek commented as the fire warrior escorts followed Hero. The water caste member looked at Orek.

"Do not tell me this, tell the Ethereals" The caste member said as Orek walked out of the room.

In the council room, holograms of Ethereals watched as Hero walked in and go to his knees.

"Great Ethereals, you call and I answer." Hero said as his escort came in. The Ethereals looked at each other.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, do you know why you here?" An Ethereal asked. Hero raised his head.

"Yes great Ethereal, it has to do with my orders to execute Gue'la soldiers." Hero responded as a ethereal nodded.

"That is only part of the reason. We have received accounts of you breaking military tradition by creating a third tactic, that you enjoy the thrill of close combat, and that you actively consort with Kroot auxiliaries as though they are fellow fire warriors." An Ethereal responded. The Female Ethereal looked at Hero.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi...are these accusations correct?" She asked. Hero stood up, and stared at all the Ethereals.

"Every last one of those accounts are true...and every last one of them are valid points." Hero responded.

"Tell me Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, why act like this. You where top of you class in training, and yet you forsake that training." An Ethereal asked. Hero looked around.

"I have not forsaken my training, I simply added to it." Hero said. The Ethereals talked amongst themselves.

"Please enlighten us Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi" The head Ethereal stated. Hero breathed before responding.

"Great Ethereals, our technology has advanced so far in the last couple of years. Yet despite this, our tactics have stagnated. Kouyen and Mont'ka, while effective, are stating to show their age. The Gue'la have adapted to our tactics, causing well planned attacks to become nothing more then a slaughter of Fire warriors. Our Kroot allies have adapted well in combat, doing better then our own warriors. The Kroot's understanding of close combat has allowed me to survive encounters with suicidal Gue'la." Hero stated as the Ethereals listened.

"Shaper Orek...is this true? Is Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi alive because of his interest in close combat?" An Etheneal asked as Orek walked in. Orek looked at the Ethereals.

"Close combat saving Hero's life? Na, he survives because of his suit's systems and stimulants. He trains against simulations and his own bodyguard. These are hardly challenges. In actual combat, he is never far from support that will save his skin." Orek answered. The Ethereals then looked at Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyon.

"Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen, you are named after one of the oldest tactics in the Fire warrior's arsenal. You have also personally served under Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi. What is you opinion of him?" A Ethereal asked the Pathfinder. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen looked at the Ethereals as she spoke.

"Great Ethereals, Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi's concepts have saved his warriors numerous times. While I do not agree with his orders to execute captured Gue'la, his view of current tactics is vital if we are win battles with not only the Gue'la, but also against the rest of the universe." Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen answered. The Ethereals talked amongst themselves, reaching a conclusion.

" Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi, this council has come to a conclusion. A rather quick one, but a conclusion none-the-less. For acts against the Greater Good, you and you army will be sentenced to an expedition to uncharted space. There, you and you army will colonize a planet. There you will remain, keeping contact with the rest of the empire. We will not send help if asked. Only when you have redeemed yourself will we send supplies and reinforcements." The Ethereal said. Hero looked around.

"So you are damning me and my army?" He asked. An Ethereal shook his head.

"No, we are showing you life without the Greater Good, and how the Greater Good has its reasons. Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen and her Pathfinders will join you, as per her request. Your Kroot friend has also agreed to travel with you, and help with the colonization process" The Ethereal said. Hero looked around. He went to his knee.

"I will not fail you Great Ethereals." Hero responded. The Ethereals looked at Hero.

"We know you won't fail. It's the Greater Good you must not fail" The female Ethereal said.

* * *

Remember to post a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Road Warriors

The next day, Perkunas and Runt continued on their journey. Runt was still healing from his injury, however this did not stop the Grot from using his slugga. Runt had a reason for the wire the stock. As for Perkunas, he carried his Kannon on his back at all times. The weapon was now his choppa, and Perkunas wanted to have his choppa Kannon close by if he was ambushed on the wastes. The two kept riding till they reached an old Ork fort. Once inside, Perkunas stopped the bike and pulled out his Kannon.

"Runt, your coming with me" Perkunas ordered as he looked around. Runt nodded, and began to climb up Perkunas's back. Despite the wound, Runt could still fire slugga with his wounded arm.

"RUNT KEP YA BACK SAFE...NO SNEAKY GITS COMEN TA GET YA" Runt replied as he kept the slugga ready. Perkunas nodded as he began to search the abandoned compound. With his Kannon, Perkunas blasted open a locked door.

"Lets see what loot we can find." Perkunas said as he began to loot the room.

"Ammo, armor, oil...these Orks had a lot" Perkunas commented as he began to loot the Kannon shells. Runt looked around.

"NOT GOOD SIGN...DIS BITS WOUD HAV BEEN LOOTAD LONG AGO...WHY STILL HERE?" Runt pointed out as Perkunas found a can of squig oil.

"It's a trap, no doubt about that. Thing is...we need these supplies. The bike is getting close to the half way mark. I have no intention in being stranded out here" Perkunas commented as he looted some squigskin water pouches and a squigskin combat harness.

"JUST HOPE YA KNOWS WHAT TA DO. ME DON"T WANT TO BE AMBUSHED AGAIN. I CAN ONLY SEE SO MUCH EN DIS LIFE. PLUS RUNT STILL YOUNGA!" Runt commented as Perkunas looked around.

"That's all we need for now. Lets get going." Perkunas said as he walked out of the room and towards the bike. Runt jumped off of Perkunas and ran to his cupola. Runt watched as Perkunas loaded up the bike with the equipment he had found. Before getting on the bike, Perkunas filled the tank with the squigoil. The remainder was placed onto the back bin of the bike. Once everything was secured onto the bike, Perkunas mounted the vehicle and took off back into the wastes.

* * *

From a distance, a Digga watched Perkunas leave the abandoned base.

"Ded da boy leave?" The Digganob asked as she sharpened her spear. The boy lowered his optiks.

"Ya boss, da boy did. Headen righta he es." The Digga answered as he placed the optiks into his pouch and lifted up his shoota. The nob smiled.

"Wize Guy...wat do da bones sa about dis?" The nob asked a Digga wearing a black top hat with a green Ork skull symbol on the hat. Wize Guy closed his eyes, and threw some squig bones on the dirt. The bones then began to move around unnaturally, constantly rolling around. Then, the bone stopped.

"Da boy has potential Boss Boidica...he and hes GRC friend" Wize guy answered. Boidica smiled, and raised up her spear.

"BOYS...TIME TA GET A NEW MEMBA...WAAAAAGH!" She screamed as the other Diggaboys waaaghed as well.

* * *

Perkunas kept driving across the wastes, when something occurred to him.

"HEY RUNT!" Perkunas screamed over the engine. Runt woke up from his usual nap.

"WAT ES ET LUKAY?!" Runt demanded as he shielded his eyes from the twin suns.

"Ork tech only works with Orks...why is it working for me?" Perkunas asked as he avoided a ditch. Runt chuckled.

"CAUSE YA A DIGGA. YOU AIN"T ORKY ENOFF TA BE A ORK. BUT YA ORKY TA USE DA STUFF...AT LEAST I FINK SO. TA TELL DA TRUTH, WE GROTS KNOW NOFIGN ABOUT HOW DA MEK BOYS MAKE DE STUFF. WE TRY, BUT WES GETA BOARDA!" Runt answered before laughing again.

"PLUS YA LUKAY. DATS ALL WE NEED TA KNOW!" Runt joked. Then, Runt stopped, and pulled out his slugga.

"SOMETHING WRONG?!" Perkunas asked as Runt scanned the rear.

"I HEARS A TRAK...AN NOTA ORKY ONE AT DAT!" Runt Answered. Then out of nowhere, a trakk like vehicle flew out of a ditch. The vehicle began to tail the bike.

"DIGGAS!" Runt screamed as he opened fire with his slugga at the truck like vehicle. Perkunas looked behind, and quickly pulled out his Kannon. With one hand, Perkunas fired two shots at the Trakks armored cockpit. The rounds did nothing.

"DAMN...ITS ARMOURED!" Perkunas yelled as Runt saw a Big shoota mount on the Trakk.

"LUKAY...TURN!" Runt screamed as he pushed Perkunas enough to cause the bike to avoid the big shoota shots.

"SWEET EMPEROR...HOW CAN THIS DAY GET WORSE?!" Perkunas screamed. To Runt's horror, he watched as a side of the Trakk opened. From the side, two Diggas appeared. With their shootas, the Diggas opened fire at the bike.

"ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" Perkunas yelled as he loaded a shell into the Kannon, and fired another shot. He missed the Digga completely.

"RUNT...KEEP FIRING, I HAVE A PLAN!" Perkunas screamed as he activated the brakes. Runt held on with his life.

"YA BETTA NOT KILL ME!" Runt demanded as he watched the truck move forward. Perkunas then let go of the brake so that he was now on the side of the trakk. Loading another round with one hand, Perkunas fired his Kannon. He hit one of the Diggas, but only barely.

"DAMN IT!" Perkunas cursed as he quickly tried to load another round. Its too late however. As he did, a Digga with a spear leaped from the Trakk. The Digga made the bike unbalanced, causing Perkunas to swerve out of control. Hitting a ditch, Perkunas was launched from the bike, and landed hard. Perkunas groaned as he tried to get up.

"Runt...Runt...Where are you?!" Perkunas weakly yelled as his vision was blurry. As Perkunas stood up, he watched as the Digga walked up to him. With one solid punch to the face, Perkunas blacked out.

* * *

Runt slowly crawled from the wreckage, and looked around.

"RUNT ES ALIVE...RUNT ES ALIVE!" Runt thought as he looked around. The second he did, Runt saw some Diggas coming towards the bike.

"ZOG IT...MUSTA GO SNEAKY!" Runt immediately thought as he looked for a hiding place. Not seeing one, he looked down and began to dig a hole. Runt's arm still hurt from the shot, but Runt simply placed the pain back in his mind. Once his hole was deep enough, Runt jumped in and covered himself in the dirt.

"RUNT A CLEAVA GIT...DA DIGGAS NOT KNOW WERE I IS" Runt thought as he waited in his dark hole.

For hours, Runt waited. He couldn't hear anything with all that dirt around him. Finally, after convincing himself that the coast was clear, Runt began to dig himself out of his hole. Once out, Runt rested.

"DAT WAAS SPOOKA!" Runt commented as he looked around. The sky was still bright, making the Grot wonder what time it was. Looking at the sky, Runt saw the duel suns starting to set.

"ES ALMOST DARK...RUNT NEED TA FIN SHELTA!" Runt replied as he stood up and looked to the horizon. In the distance, Runt saw a dust cloud heading his way. Looking closer, Runt could see a sail. On that sail was a red star, the red star of the Revolushun. Runt smiled, he knew he was saved.

"DA REVOLUSHUN HAS N0T LOSTA ME. BUT DA KOMMITTEE NEEDS TA KNOW ABOUT LUKAY! DAT BOY ES TA MUCHA ASSET!" Runt thought as he waited for the GRC clipper to get closer.

* * *

Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen was in her quarters when the ship began its preparations to jump. In most cases, Kauyen would be with her pathfinders, making sure each was prepared to begin scouting at a moments notice. Today, however, was different. Form what she understood about the coordinates, the fleet would be jumping out of Tau space, and into an area just out of reach of the nearest allied planet. Kauyen sighed as he looked out her port window and at the fleet. In reality, this "fleet" was nothing more then support ships, transport ships, and a single colonist ship. The only warship in the fleet was the one Kauyen was on, and even then the ship had most of its offensive weapons removed. Even for a suicide mission, this was too little. Kauyen sat down again, sighing again. She knew of the consequences of going with Hero, but now she was starting to regret her decision.

"If I had known we would be so under armed, I might have not requested joining Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi." Kauyen thought, wondering what made her request joining Hero on his redemption. As she sat there thinking, the door slid open. Hero walked in. Kauyen instantly stood up and gave salute.

Shas'o, I did not expect you." Kauyen answered before standing at attention. Hero walked towards the window. As he did, the ship began its jump.

"Shas'Ul D'Yanoi Kauyen, why did you join me? I understand the rest of my men as they have gone thru the Ta'lissea with me. But you, you have no obligation to assist me." Hero asked as he looked out the window. Kauyen looked at Hero before answering.

"I serve the Greater Good. Part of my service is to bring others to the Greater Good...or bring back those who have fallen from the path. That is why I volunteered to join you" Kauyen answered. Hero chuckled.

"Shas'o?" Kauyen asked as she watched Hero turned to face her.

"That's an interesting answer...but it's not your answer. Tell me the truth Shas'Ul, why are you here?" Hero asked again. Kauyen lowered her head. She felt ashamed to answer, but knew what Hero was looking for.

"Because I admire you" Kauyen answered with guilt. Hero looked at Kauyen, before leaving. Once the door slide closed. Kauyen sat down. She began to wonder where her loyalties now belong.

* * *

Perkunas slowly opened his eyes, confused as to where he was.

"Was that all a dream?" He thought as he looked around. He spotted his equipment right next to him. Taking his Kannon, Perkunas checked the chambers of his weapon.

"Empty. At least I have the choppa" Perkunas thought as he looked around. Perkunas noticed a cell door ahead of him.

"And I am a slave again...great, just my luck" Perkunas commented to himself as the cell door opened. From the door, two people walked in. The first was a large man. He wore a pair of squig skin pants and a squigskin coat. On the man chest, he wore a crude metal plate with some Ork tribal symbols on it. The man also wore a top hat that was adorned with a green symbol of an Ork skull. The carried a giant walking stick, and smoked a foal smelling cigar. Next to the man was a women. Her body was covered by a squigskin quilt and upper chest protector. Her body was adorned with scars and Orkish symbols and runes. Her crimson red hair was long, and adorned with numerous tribal bits. She also carried a spear and shield. To Perkunas, these two humans looked like the feral humans that his regiment fought with against the Tau. The two stopped in front of Perkunas. The man grabbed Perkunas's head, and examined him.

"Well Wize Guy, es he good enoff fo us?" The women asked. Wize guy puffed a cloud of smoke into Perkunas's face, causing Perkunas to start hallucinating.

"We Shall see Boidica. Let da voodoo stuff do ets fing" Wize responded as Perkunas began to see only Wize Guy.

"Tell me boy, wat es ya name, ya past, and ya futra?" Wize Guy asked as images from Perkunas's head began to appear all around him, showing Wize Guy Perkunas's past.

"My name is Sargent Perkunas of the Vilnian Iron Wolf Regiment. My past is leading the men of squad Omega and remnants of Catachan squad Gamma." Perkunas responded in a trance like state. All around him, images of his regiment and squad appeared. Wize Guy looked around.

"So yous es a fighta...a leada of boys...Wa ya doien here?" Wize guy asked. Perkunas just answered.

"Had to evacuate...Tau advance was too fast. Boarded ship".

All around, the images showed what Perkunas said. Wize Guy was somewhat amazed.

"An ya future, Wat es et?" Wize guy asked as a unknown image appeared behind Perkunas. The blinding light caught Wize Guy's attention.

"He will unite the tribes of GorkaMorka for the briefest of moments, save GorkaMorka from destruction, and drive Shas'o Ksi'm'yen Me'yen Lar'shi to his death on GorkaMorka" The voice said as the unknown image became the Aquila. Wize Guy shielded his eyes.

"By GorkaMorka who be ya!" Wize Guy demanded. Perkunas then spoke.

"Glory to the Emperor of Mankind...Glory to Holy Terra!" Perkunas responded before Perkunas was knocked out by exhaustion. Wize Guy stepped back, removing the cigar from his mouth.

"Well...wat dos da ritual sa?" Boidica asked. Wize Guy looked at his boss, then back at Perkunas.

"Dis boy es...complicated." Wize Guy answered before putting the cigar back into his mouth. Boidica looked at her shaman.

"Wat das dat mean?" She asked as Wize Guy threw some bones on the ground. Wize Guy was silent for a moment, reading the bones.

"Dis boy have some friend en high place. And a enemy en high place" Wize Guy simply said before picking up his bones and leaving.

Boidica looked at Perkunas, and then left. She locked the door behind her.

"Dat boy will be trouble, I knows et" Boidica thought before she left.

* * *

Remember to post a review. The reviews help me with writing the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Rebirth

Perkunas struggled to open his eyes as he began to wake up. Again he found that he was inside the cell. As Perkunas stood up, his head began to ache.

"Damn my head...feels like a Eldar shurikan just butchered my head." Perkunas moaned as he slowly stood up. Looking around, Perkunas again reclaimed his equipment. Perkunas also noticed that the cell door was no longer closed.

"I have a bad feeling." Perkunas thought as he stumbled out of the cell and into a hallway. Perkunas tripped, again cursing his headache. Regaining his senses, Perkunas stood back up, and began to walk towards a door. Once he reached the door, Perkunas rested, trying his best to regain more of his senses.

"The Emperor...Protects" Perkunas said as he busted the door open. Falling again, Perkunas felt the hot suns' rays beat down on his back. As Perkunas looked up, he saw two diggas both wearing Ork tribal tattoos and squigskin clothes. One of the diggas kicked Perkunas in the stomach, causing Perkunas to spit out blood.

"Wee yoof, yous not get far en dis mob." A digga mocked as the two diggas lifted Perkunas up, and carried him to the center of the compound. The diggas then threw Perkunas onto the ground. Perkunas was in too much pain to see where he was. Suddenly, someone began to yell. Perkunas could not recognize the sound at first. Then, after being lifted up again, and slapped, Perkunas could understand what was being said.

"Perkuna...yoof of da mob. You be new member." A women wearing an Orky tribal mask said. The women then outstretched her arms as Wize Guy appeared.

"Sergant Perkunas ov da Ira Wof fing, youse be going thru a test. All membas must fight to see da place. If ya do well, yous get good life. Ef not, youse be nofing but eh zoggin git." Wize Guy said as he puffed smoke from his cigar. The women then pointed to the diggas.

"Remove he from his weapons an armor. Dat yoof fight wif hes knife en hes skins" The women ordered. The diggas began to remove Perkunas's equipment, armor, and his uniform shirt. The diggas then kicked Perkunas to the ground, and tossed him his knife. Perkunas spat the dirt out of his mouth, and grabbed his knife. Slowly, Perkunas began to stand up, stumbling a bit as he regained his balance. He looked up at the women, and all around him. Including the 2 diggas that manhandled him, he also saw two more diggas. Perkunas took breathes as he waited. The women then pulled out a sixshoota, and fired a full salvo into the air.

"AJA" The women screamed. As she did, a digga ran towards Perkunas. Perkunas turned to face the digga. Once the digga was close enough, Perkunas moved slightly to the left, grabbed the boy's arm, and threw the digga to the ground. To add insult to injury, Perkunas kicked Aja in the head, knocking him out cold. Perkunas looked up at Wize Guy and the women. He starred at the two, trying to remember them as he panted.

"Kaaaarl!" The women screamed.

* * *

Runt walked thru the GRC camp, heading towards the main hall. Many of the Grots went to attention as Runt walked by. Many Grots offered Runt some squigonasticka, or even a rare gizmo. Runt paid no attention. His mind was set on speaking with Da Kommittee.

As Runt walked into DA KRAMLAN, Da Kommittee remained silent out of respect for the veteran.

"KOMMANDANTA RUNT, YOUS DEMANDED TA SPEAK WIF DA KOMMITTEE! WHAT ES DA MEANENG FA DIS?" A Grot demanded as Runt went to attention. Runt cleared his throat.

"DA KOMMITTEE! I ASKS YA LISTEAN TA A ME! I HAS RISKED ME LIFE TA GET TEEF FO DA REVELUSHAN! WHILE MENA HONCHOS FIGHT TA RETIREE, I KEEP DEMANDA TA BE SENT TA DA TOWN! AND EVERY TIME I GO, I GETS MORE TEEF!" Runt stated as the Kommittee members listened.

"GET DA POINT RUNT!" A young Kommittee member demanded. Runt just nodded.

"DUREN ME LAST MISSION! RUNT WAS CAPTURED BY DA ORKS! RUNT ALMOST DIE, OR WORSE BECOM A SLAVE! BUT RUNT KEPT FIGHTA! I WAS NOT LONE! ME HAVE ASSIST FROM EH DIGGA! A DIGGA CALLED LUKAY!" Runt answered. The Kommittee members talked to each other.

"YOUSE GONE TA FAR DIS TIME KOMMANDANTA! YOUS GOT TOO CLOSE TA A DIGGA! EVEN BY AR STANDARDS, DAT ES UN ORKA!" A member screamed. Runt got angry.

"DIS DIGGA ES DIFFERENT! DIS DIGGA CAN BE USE AS ASSET! WIF OUT HEM, WES BE WEAK!" Runt stated with anger. The Kommitte talked amongst themselves.

"OK, BUT WHERE CAN WE FIND DIS BOY?!" A Kommittee member demanded. Runt sighed.

"LUKAY WAS KAPTURED BY SOME DIGGAS! RUNT NEED DA KOMMITTEE TA FUND A SEARCHA!" Runt stated. The Kommittee talked again amongst themselves. Finally, a member stood up.

"AS DA BRAINS BEHIND DA GRC, WES CAN"T SEE A REASON TA FUND DIS WILD SQUIG HUNT!" The Grot said. Runt, out of his anger, pulled out his slugga, and aimed at DA Kommittee.

"RUNT SERVE DIS KOMMITTEE FO YEARS! RUNT NOT TAKE DAT ANSWER! MAKE RIGHT ANSWER, OR RUNT FILL YA GITS WIF LEAD!" Runt screamed as some guards aimed their weapons at Runt. The member took his hand, and signaled to the guards to lower the weapons.

"I NEVA SAY WE CANT HELP YA...YA GIT! WE INSTEAD CAN ACTIVATE ONE OF DA GUARDA REGEMINTS!" The Grot said calmly. Runt was surprised, and lowered his slugga.

"YOUS SERIUSE?! DA GUARDAS?! YOUSE MEAN DA HEAVY GUNZ?!" Runt said with a confused, yet happy tone. The Kommittee member nodded.

"DA REVOLUSHAN NEEDS AS MUCH HELP WES CAN GIT! IF DAT MEANS USEN FUNNY DIGGAS...DEN SO BE ET!" Da Kommittee member answered. Runt bowed before Da Kommittee and began to leave. As he did, Runt was stopped by some guards.

"REMBRA KOMMANDANTA, NEX TIME YE PULL A GUN ON US, WEEZ FILL YA WIF LEAD!" The Kommittee member screamed. Runt said nothing as he was escorted to the Guarda Regemint.

* * *

Perkunas worked thru two more diggas, breathing hard as he looked at the masked women. Wize Guy clapped.

"Not many boys make et dis far. Youse a good fighta...but leta see how gooda fighta you be?" Wize Guy said as he took a big drag from his cigar. From the shadows, a digga appeared. She wore squigskin pants with a jacket wrapped around her waist. A bra like piece of cloth covered her chest. The digga also wore a squigskin hat that made the digga look taller. Perkunas noted thee large number of Ork tattoos on the digga's body. Perkunas readied his knife for a fight. The female digga just walked forward.

"Dis digga be Sammi. She en Boidica be cut from da same skin." Wize Guy said as Sammi pulled out an axe choppa.

"And Sammi have never lost ta no boy." The women added as Sammi held her choppa in her right hand as she walked closer to Perkunas.

"Shes going to have speed... Remember your fight with the Eldar, and how even they fell to your blade." Perkunas thought. Then, Perkunas was punched right in the face. He didn't even see Sammi move and she already got the first.

"Then again, you shot that Eldar with your lasgun, and really just gave it a mercy killing with your knife." Perkunas corrected himself in his mind as he hit the floor. Perkunas began to slowly get up, when Sammi placed her foot down on his back. Sammi smiled.

"Still have a fight in you? Lets change that." Sammi replied in proper low Gothic as she kicked Perkunas in the chest. Perkunas felt the pain enter him, causing him to vomit a bit of blood. Sammi laughed as again.

"How cute. This boy has blood for the ground. Maybe it will give birth to some real boys." Sammi taunted as she kicked again. This time, Perkunas was ready for it. Taking his knife, Perkunas caused Sammi to step on the blade, cutting herself. Sammi cried out in pain as she moved away. Her foot bleed with blood as she stumbled back. Perkunas got back to his feet as he looked at the digga. Sammi was moaning in pain. Then, out of nowhere, she began to laugh.

"Oh shit, she is one of those people." Perkunas thought as Sammi began to laugh.

"You don't know how much pleasure that pain gives me!" Sammi laughed as she made a cut on her arm. Blood began to ooze from the cut. Sammi then ran towards Perkunas, bringing her choppa to lop Perkunas's head off. Perkunas stopped the choppa with his Knife. Perkunas kept the choppa away as Sammi laughed.

"Come on boy, let Sammi show you the pleasure of pain! Let you inner essence free from your shell!" Sammi panted with pleasure as she licked a drop of blood from her choppa. Perkunas kicked Sammi away, and began to think of a plan.

"I need to end this now. Otherwise, she will just keep going" Perkunas thought as Sammi ran towards him. Perkunas tried to block the attack, but Sammi got a cut on Perkunas. Perkunas winched at the pain as he covered the cut with his hand. Sammi walked to Perkunas, smiling.

"Can you feel it? The pleasure of pain entering the body to fill in the void that the essence leaves?" Sammi mocked as she starred at Perkunas. Then, with a quick swipe, Perkunas punched Sammi in the face with his knife's hilt. He didn't stop there, and kept punching and punching and punching. Perkunas wanted to cause Sammi to feel too much pain. With each punch, Sammi laughed. Over time, however, Sammi's laughs became weaker and weaker. Sammi was now starting to no long feel pleasure. Perkunas kept punching until Sammi fell to the ground. The defeated digga moaned in pain as she remained still. Perkunas took in deep breathes as he looked around. The diggas where surprised. No one had ever defeated Sammi in battle. Wize guy walked forward, and looked at Perkunas.

"Youse be a powerful boy Perkuna. You hav stomped one of da strongest en da Mob." Wize Guy said as he dropped his cigar but, and lit another.

"Now...ya fighta boss Boidica...Da winner be da nob of dis mob." Wize guy said as the woman removed her mask. Boidica stepped forward, picking up her spear and shield. Perkunas readied his knife, preparing to fight for his survival. The two combatants walked forward, coming closer and closer. Then, they began to run towards each other, Their weapons ready to attack.

* * *

Runt watched from a cliff as his tankz moved from their hiding place. Each Grot tank was hand built with the best weapons and scrap the GRC could afford. Ranging from a big shoota, to a grotzooka, the Grot tanks where well armed and ready to bring hell on earth. Behind the main tank force, Grot tractors carried DA BIG GUNZ. Each big gun represented a weapon capable to turn even the biggest of nobs into nothing. This regiment was only a small part of the Guardz. Even then, this small part was more then enough to eliminate any and all foes. As runt watched, a snotling arrived to bring the Kommandanta a letter.

"KOMMANDANTA RUNT...A LETTA FROM DA KOMMITTEE!" The snotling screamed. Runt took the letter, and read the scribbles. Runt smiled before crumbling up the letter.

"SNOT...GET ME MA TANK! RUNT BE LEADAN DA GUARDZ FROM DA FRONT!" Runt ordered to the snotling. The small orkoid saluted, and scampered off to convoy the order. Runt turned back to see his army move. Runt placed on his Kommandanta hat, and watched his army roll in formation. Runt smiled, feeling the power.

"I WIL FIND LUKAY...EVAN EF DAT MEAN TURNING GORKAMORKA ENSIDE OUT!" Runt yelled.

* * *

In the Tau fleet, Orek ate the flesh of an old hunt.

"The genes of this one is still strong. If there where more of these, my carnivores could be stronger" Orek thought as he gulped down the small amount of flesh. Hearing the door slide open, Orek placed the flesh back in a pouch, and looked at the person who entered. Kauyen walked in and past the Kroot. Neither said anything as Kauyen walked towards Hero's quarters and stopped. Orek looked at the Tau, wondering why she even bothered with coming here. The door opened, letting Kouyen in. Orek went back to eating the flesh of old kills, thinking which kills would most benefit his group.

Kouyen bowed as she was in the presence of Hero.

"Shas'O, I thank you for allowing me to have audience with you." Kouyen said with respect as she ended her bow. Hero bowed as well.

"The pleasure is mine Shas'Ul" Hero answered as he ended his bow.

"Please...sit and tell me what is on your mind." Hero said as both sat down opposite of each other.

"Thank you Shas'O. I just wanted to set my answer straight." Kouyen said as Hero listened.

"Yes, I recall you saying you admired me. Please, enlighten on this" Hero replied as he listened. Kouyen nodded.

"When I meant I admired you, I meant it other then just seeing you as a war hero. I...I have feelings" Kouyen said, hiding a blush. Hero listened.

"How long have you had these feelings?" He asked as Kouyen lost her blush.

"Since your warriors saved my pathfinders in battle. Your intervention saved many lives, including mine." Kouyen answered as Hero stood up, and walked to a wall. The wall was filled with knives. Each knife represented a different bonding knife ritual. Hero pulled on knife down from the wall.

"Shas'Ul, do you know how many times I have been thru the Ta'lissera?" Hero asked as he looked at the blade of the knife. Kouyen shook her head.

"I do not, but I do know every warrior under you command goes thru it with you." Kouyen answered. Hero sheathed the blade.

"All except your pathfinders." Hero corrected as he sat down, placing the knife on the table.

"This knife was the knife I used in the ceremony with my wife before she died in battle under my command." Hero said as Kouyen looked at the blade.

"If you are an admirer of me, you may take the blade. Keep it as a reminder of you admiration, so that it may lead you in battle" Hero replied as Kouyen looked at the blade. Sheathing the knife, Kouyen nodded, stood up, and bowed.

"I accept Hero. I will hold onto this blade. May my admiration help lead my troops to victory for the Greater Good." Kouyen said as she ended her bow. Hero bowed as well.

"You are dismissed Shas'Ul." Hero responded as he ended his bow. Kouyen left the room. Once the door closed, Hero looked at a terminals. Each Terminal had different information, ranging from troop numbers, troop dossiers, and even suggestions as to how to fight better in close combat. With a swipe of his hand, Hero cause all the screens to show information that pertained to Kouyen. Hero was interested in the pathfinder.

* * *

Perkunas dodged a spear jab, countered, and then missed with a swipe at Boidica. Boidica blocked a punch with her shield, tried to unbalance Perkunas with her shield, and failed. Every move and attack that one did was immediately stopped by the other. The two where just too even in combat. As the suns began to set, both Boidica and Perkunas panted for air.

"She's too much of a match for me. Any longer, and I will pass out." Perkunas thought as he looked at Boidica.

"Dis boy...he good fighta...too gooda. I needs ta do somefing." Boidica thought as she breathed hard. Wize Guy, seeing that this battle would not end if he did not intervene, walked in between the two.

"It seems here dat wes gota good boss en a good boy. Bof of ya are good wif ya weapons, but wat about ya body?" Wize Guy asked as he puffed his cigar. Both Boidica and Perkunas looked at the shamen as he finished his cigar. Lighting another cigar, Wize Guy continued.

"Boss Boidica...boy Perkuna, put ya weaponz away. Ya be fightan wif nofing but wat Gork en Mork give ya" Wize Guy proclaimed. Perkunas and Boidica looked at each other, and complied. Boidica placed her spear and shield on the ground. Perkunas placed the knife into the sheath, and placed the sheath on the ground. Wize Guy walked back, and pulled out his shoota. He fired a burst into the air. Both Perkunas and Boidica charged each other, and began their struggle. At first Boidica thought she had the upper hand. She did have the upper hand for a little bit until Perkunas began to knee her. Perkunas then had the advantage as he punched and kicked the digga in the gut. Boidica, not wanting to loose, wanted to use the barbs in her hair to cut Perkunas. Something, however, prevented her. Something about him intrigued her and made Boidica hesitant. The same was with Perkunas. With each punch, Perkunas felt he was fighting with less strength. Something about Boidica was holding him back. The two kept fighting with what they had, but each was not giving their full strength. As the sky became dark, the two kept fighting. Perkunas kicked Boidica, followed by Boidica slashing at Perkunas with her nails. As Wize Guy watched, he threw some bones on the ground. He expected an answer, but found none. After what seemed for hours, the two fighters began to collapse. Both panted as their bodies screamed for rest. Boidica gave in to the cries, and began to fall asleep. Perkunas saw this as a chance to make one more attack at the digga queen. Try as he might, however, Perkunas could not punch the digga. Boidica fell down, exhausted and tired. Within seconds, Perkunas followed. The diggas turned to Wize Guy to proclaim the winner. Wize Guy made one final throw with the bones, and found his answer.

"To da Boys of da Green Skull Mob, Wes have founda new boy...And a new digganob"

* * *

Remember to post a review. The reviews help. Also, before anyone comments that Ork tech should not be working for the diggas, look up the rule book for the game "GorkaMorka" and the supplement "Digganob".


End file.
